Veinte formas para desenamorar a un idiota
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Cuando Escocia supo que el gordo se enamoró de él creyó que el americano jugaba con él. Que era una broma del trío de imbéciles que podría llamar amigos e ignoró al gordo... pero la declaración era la misma y más repulsiva día tras día y sin bajar la mirada, el escocés creyó apto el iniciar un plan para desenamorar a ese norteamericano. USxScotland, para Solitudely.


Vooooooolviiiiií, aunque por la fuerza de poner esto para una gran amiga que muchas conocerán supongo, Soly, por ser mi ídola y consejera y estar allí siempre que te necesito, aquí algo de tu crack favorito :333

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely, lo hice largo, porque ya sabes… es por nuestra amistad, debe valer como ella, espero te guste.**  
****Pareja: **Estados UnidosxEscocia.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Escenas e insinuaciones sexuales implícitas, leves, esta pareja crack.

Hay veces en que las relaciones te patean las bolas, hay veces en que te las revientas, hay veces en que te las explotan y tratas de matar al estúpido ser que creó tu miserable destino o meterle una flecha de punta de corazón enorme como un vibrador a cupido y dejarlo invalido de por vida para no arruinar más la vida de otras personas.

Cuando a Escocia le pasó eso sólo alzó la ceja y creyó que el americano jugaba con él. Que era una broma del trío de imbéciles que podría llamar amigos e ignoró al gordo... pero la declaración era la misma y más repulsiva día tras día y sin bajar la mirada, no había derrota en esa mirada azulada, se mordió los labios, con lo mal que le caía esa bola de manteca. Scott creyó apto el iniciar un plan para desenamorar a ese norteamericano.

**-1. Mandarlo a la mierda I.**

Estados Unidos se confiesa como todos los días y Scott trata de pasar en alto las palabras rosas, se pierde en suspiros y gruñidos molestos que son su único comentario.

–¡Y te encuentro tan sexy Escocia! tan jodidamente lindo, esas cejas son una maravilla de la naturaleza, amo todo acerca de ti...–

–Jones... por dios santo, deja de torturarme...–para cagarla más, Alfred era peor que una ardilla con epilepsia y problemas cerebrales tratando de confesarse.

¿O sea tus cejas maravilla de la naturaleza? ¡con eso sólo se liga a un travesti!

–¿Que dices Scotty? ¿una salida al cine? ¡te puedo prestar mi traje de Iron Man! A veces lo uso... pero te quedaría bien a ti, yo podría ir de capitán América...–sonreía y sonreía como si fuera el hombre más interesante en el planeta.

¿Superhéroes? ¿esa mierda era su coqueteo? ¿no podía hablarle de algo más interesante? ¿My Little pony quizás? damas y caballeros, ese americano sí que era un hombre hecho y derecho.

–No, no quiero... te diría que te metieras el traje en el culo, pero como eres insistente ojalá lo hagas por el agujero de tu pene y se reviente en pedazos...–

–Auch, Scotty, eso es rudo...–

–Rudo y una mierda, no quiero Disney, no quiero cine ni superhéroes ni el mundo de las hamburguesas gigante, no quiero videojuegos de sims putos y gays cocinando, sólo quiero tu celulítica persona lejos de mí...–

–¿Eso es un no?–frunció apenado sus cejas el norteamericano.

–Es un: vete a la mierda...–susurró cansado dándose vuelta y prendiendo un cigarro mientras lo posaba en sus sensuales labios.

Para desgracia escocesa, el chico no abandonó su sonrisa, es más, la alargó más decidido, ese escocés sería suyo, lo sería.

Un suicidio enamorarse de él, pero uno casi nunca elige de quién hacerlo.

**-2. Mandarlo a la mierda II.**

Alfred era sacado de otro mundo, Scott le ha dicho que no mil quinientas treinta veces y el muy imbécil por cada rechazo se hace más grande e insistente como una bola de nieve obesa que terminaría aplastando al pobre escocés en una avalancha rosada y llena de colores.

Alfred venía con rosas frescas a su casa en Escocia y con una carita de perrito enfermo y desvalido. Lástima que esas caras no funciones con el corazón lleno de telarañas del escocés.

–¿No te dije que te fueras a la...?–

Alfred le plantó el ramo en la cara con una sonrisa antes de que Scott fuera capaz de decir algo, el mayor pensó si tenía algo cercano para golpearlo y dejarle desangrar fuera de su casa por su atrevimiento.

–Jones, me conmueves mi cancerígeno pulmón negro con tu asquerosa confesión y muestras de amor... pero me temo que no. No quiero salir, ni chocolates... ni ninguna de esas otras cosas mierdicas que se te puedan ocurrir...–

–Pero Scotty, tú eres tan bello que...–

–Ni tu intento de poesía, esto me tortura Jones.–suspiró. –Cerraré la puerta y haré como si esto no pasó. Me gustan las vaginas, mujeres de pechos voluptuosos y con sonidos de perra en celo, no soy un marica urgido por tu pene Jones. ¿Te queda claro o te lo explico con la mesa?–

Obviamente con lo de la mesa se refería a tomarla y golpear con esta al pobre americano, más este no tuvo miedo y alzó otra sonrisa.

–El amor no se rinde Scotty, estoy tan enamorado de ti que duele...pero no por eso me rendiré, no soy un cobarde...–

Antes de que dijera algo más, a Jones se le había cerrado despiadadamente la puerta en la cara. El americano no hizo más que delirar por aquel acto, su Scotty era tan insistentemente terco. Aquello no era más que un reto para su futuro y despampanante amor.  
**  
-3. Pedirle que se aleje.**

Llovía, Escocia volteaba a ver para atrás cada cierto tiempo, no había nadie, o al menos eso era a simple vista, detrás del basurero se podía ver otro paraguas. Suspiró frotándole las sienes.

¿Qué creía que era? ¿un imbécil? ¡es obvio que el maldito lo está siguiendo desde que salió a comprar desde su casa! rechinó los dientes dispuesto a darle una patada, dirigió su paso hacia el paraguas y posó una mano en su cadera pidiendo alguna explicación decente, los ojos azules le recibieron curiosos y con una sonrisa.

–¡Oh Scotty, que coincidencia más grande!–

Scotty abrió los ojos incrédulo y alzó una ceja. En serio... ¿Estados Unidos que tan estúpido creía que era?

–¡Se me cayó algo y esas cosas! ¡es genial encontrarme aquí... tan misteriosamente contigo!–

–Eres un maldito acosador...–aseveró con una mirada fría y directa.

¿Qué movía a ese estúpido en seguir y seguir intentándolo? ya debió de rendirse, no había nada que pudiera ganar. El escocés se mordió los labios con frustración mientras el chubasco aumentaba su intensidad y los ojos seguían allí sin mínimo rastro de abandonar su meta. El pelirrojo por un imperceptible momento sonrió, pero no con la boca, ni siquiera de manera muy alegre, se rió con gracia dentro suyo. Era verdaderamente divertido ver como se esfuerza por él.

Era un poco... sólo un poco divertido el ser importante para alguien.

–Sólo aléjate y ya...–

–¡No quiero ajajjaajajja! ¡Quiero hacer feliz a Scotty y ser feliz a su lado!–

–Esas son mierdas de tus películas...–suspiró, tenía que sacar a ese imbécil de su vida.

–Scott...–

–No quiero verte en un tiempo. Me largo...–chisto los dientes y siguió el camino.

No quería que se metiera más en su vida, más en su piel. No quería sentirse especial para alguien.

No quería ilusionarse con nadie.

**-4. Pedir una orden de restricción.**

Scott estaba parado frente a un mesón grande de madera café barnizada, Scott estaba trasnochado y con los nervios hecho una bola de pelos como los malditos gatos, Scott estaba a punto de irse a Alaska...

ESPEREN, la jodida Alaska es del gordo, aquella acción sería claramente tomada como un "vamos, soy todo tuyo baby, adentro del clóset tengo el set sado y los kilt en miniatura, piénsalo."

Allí estaba, el gran Escocia colmado de toda su paciencia, mataría si no le hacían el puto papel. Alfred también estaba dentro del salón, insistente y terco como siempre, Alfred tenía una sonrisa prendida en su boca y un amanecer radiante como futuro. Con rosas rojas y azules con un envoltorio a cuadros, pequeñas gaitas y seis entradas a diferentes restaurantes en sus manos. Scotty nunca tardó tanto en despachar a alguien llorando por un rechazo.

–¿Y? ¡Y!–casi gruñó a la pobre señora que temblaba antes los ojos serios y cabreados que se presentaba ante ella.

–L-Lo siento señor Escocia...–tiritó la mujer.

–¿Sentir qué?–susurró frío el escocés con los ojos filosos.

–Su solicitud es denegada... Alfred no es juzgado con "órdenes de alejamiento" al ser la representación de Estados Unidos... la única manera es teniendo una guerra...–

El pelirrojo sacó un celular de su bolsillo con expresión seria.

–¿Hola? sí, es algo importante...–suspiró.–Prepara a los chicos, hay que luchar contra Estados Unidos.–

La conversación se alargó durante un rato, Scott prácticamente le gritoneaba al teléfono celular.

–¡Qué no es un capricho joder, ese gordo quiere hacerle cosas malas a mi nación!–pensó en lo que posiblemente conlleva una relación homosexual, los huesos se le helaron.–Vete a la mierda John, vete a la mierda...–susurró cabreado, cortó y se sentó en el asiento más cercano, ni siquiera miró hacia la izquierda, pero sabía que Jones estaba a su lado.

–¿Lo sabías verdad?–

–¡Por supuesto!–

–Ríndete de una jodida vez...–

–No quiero.–

–No ganas nada conmigo... ni siquiera me sustento de manera independiente ya, si te quieres coger a una pelirroja podría darte el número de una y...–las palabras del escocés fueron cortadas por una mano que presiona fuertemente a la suya.

–No todo en este mundo es reemplazable...–

El escocés sonrió de manera fanfarrona.

–Eres un niño que no sabe nada acerca de la vida...–

–Y quiero tratar de entenderla contigo.–sonrió otra vez apretando más la mano bajo la suya. –Aquel chico solitario... aquel que cree que puede lidiar solo y no necesita a nadie, aquel que me dijo "cobarde niñito llorón" cuando no hacía más que culpar al resto de mi incompetencia...–

–No debí ni hablarte...–

–Pero lo hiciste, me obsesionaste, me enamoraste...–

Scott apartó la mano y ladeó la cabeza rechinando los dientes.

–Conseguiré esa estúpida orden de alejamiento...–y fue devuelta al mesón.  
**  
****-5. Mandarlo a la mierda cordial y seriamente.**

Ni orden de alejamiento, ni palabras bruscas ni tirarle a los perros, Alfred era un masoquista de categoría. Alfred estaba frente a Scott, en unos sillones del Starbucks.

–Alfred. Bien, creo que no hemos hablado seriamente acerca de tu evidente acoso hacia mi nación, persona, ente...–

–No, creo que no... en realidad, esta es la primera vez desde que te pedí salir hace tres meses que quieres "hablar" conmigo.–

–Jones...–suspiró evitando una risa cansada.–Lo nuestro no funcionaria, no sirvo para las relaciones homosexuales y mucho menos de una niñera gay.–

–No soy un niño...–

–Para mí sí, Alfred...por eso, por favor, no insistas.–

–Tienes miedo...–

Los ojos del escocés se abrieron sorprendidos. –Pardon?–

–Ni siquiera lo has intentado...–se levanta y sujeta el rostro de Kirkland entre sus dedos. –Ni siquiera sabes con la intensidad con la que puede amar este "niño".–

Scott sintió como los labios se acercaban y apartó rápidamente el contacto, nervioso. ¿Nervioso? ¿por qué mierda esa mirada lo puso algo inquieto? ¿cómo esa cosa lograba hacerlo apartar la mirada y verse intimidado?

¿Realmente le estaba gustando en el fondo el absurdo e infantil coqueteo -JODIDO ACOSO- americano?

–Intenta estar conmigo. Intenta dejarte tocar sin juzgar apresurado todo esto. Hasta que no lo hagas, no me cabrá la menor duda de que algún día tú serás sólo mío. –

Scott agachó la cabeza y pidió lo más caro de Starbucks, pedirle las cosas por las buenas tampoco servían, al menos le haría pagar una millonada en esa supuesta y falsa "cita" que estaban teniendo. Ya planeaba el hotel donde se alojaría… quería el hotel entero.  
**  
-6. Aseverar que no es tu tipo.****  
**  
Escocia estaba sentado en el salón de intermedio esperando a irse, él no entraba a la segunda reunión, pero sí su gay y marica hermano, por tanto, él tendría que esperar con el trasero cuadrado a que el muy hijo de puta saliera...

Y peor, con ese obeso.

–¿No pierdes el tiempo, eh?–susurró mientras recibía una taza de café con chocolate y una dulce sonrisa del americano.

Scott empezaba a sentir molesto y empalagoso el hecho de que el menor siquiera rozara sus dedos con los suyos al entregarle el bebestible.

–¿Contigo? jamás, cada minuto es atesorado, un héroe debe saber cuando salvar a un pobre ciudadano...–

–¿De qué coño podrías salvarme tú?–levantó una ceja curioso.

–Tu falta de amor Scotty, vine a salvarte de tu amargura, mala cara e instinto de perro mordedor a todo lo extraño.–

–Es una gran gran perdida de tiempo, Jones.–suspiró para continuar.–No me gustas... mira, eres todo menos mi tipo. Me gustan... de cabello negro y ojos verdes, de piel pálida y calladas, MUJERES claramente, que sean refinadas y coman con elegancia... ¿no entiendes que no puedes gustarme?–

Los ojos del americano sólo le miraron travieso.

–Hay otra forma de amar, yo no me enamore de ti físicamente, aunque... joder, eres realmente irresistible...–aceptaba con una risilla. –Y eres realmente rudo y varonil, dejando de lado que usas faldas...–

–KILT MALDITA SEA.–

–Whatever... yo me enamoré de lo que eres realmente, los dos meses en que empezaste a venir a las reuniones en NY para aprobar tu propuesta... yo te conocía tan poco... y con ese tan poco más unas cuantas palabras deseé haberte conocido toda una vida... ¡Haber sido tu héroe siempre! –

–Nunca necesité uno, menos uno con sobre peso...–

–Lo harás...–susurró llegando hasta el escocés y tomando su rostro delicadamente con una mano.

El americano sonrió y pasó su pulgar por los esquivos labios del pelirrojo, este gruñó con ira y apretó un puño, el derecho... para terminar tratando de golpear al americano, antes de que llegara el golpe Jones le tomó la muñeca y lo presionó contra el sillón amplio, suspiró algo cansado y los ojos del escocés se hicieron fríos como un iceberg.

Alfred se acomodó en la inesperada escena poniendo su rodilla en el espacio libre que dejaba el escocés.

–¿Qué haces basta-bastardo?–

–Scott, no puedes pelear conmigo... lo sabes. Saldrías perdiendo...–

Kirkland apretó sus dientes con frustración al ver como el puto americano "potencia mundial" se metía con su orgullo.

–¿Te das cuenta?–susurró el americano acercándose y dejando un suave beso en la frente del escocés. –Pude hacerte mío hace tiempo... pude tocarte como he querido. Pude hacerte decir mi nombre...–

–Enfermo...–gruñó al sentir la tibia lengua del americano en su cuello.

Le dio asco que no le molestara del todo. A pesar de que lo estaba forzando. Las intenciones de Jones no parecían ser meramente sexuales o de superioridad.

–Decidí esperar hasta que me pertenezcas, cuando sepa que es así, te haré el amor hasta que te hagas un adicto a ello...–

Alfred sonrió, Scott apretó los dientes y sujetó el café para tirárselo en la cara al americano... cosa que no predijo. Lo único divertido de ese día fue aquello.

Ver a Alfred retorcer su cuerpo y gritar como niña mientras aseveraba que su hermosa cara quedaría deformada de por vida por el café hirviendo.

**-7. Recalcar sus defectos.**

–¿Cómo mierda acepté venir?–

–Hay todo lo que te gusta, quizás...–

–¿TAN ABURRIDO ESTABA?–se volvió a decir con angustia mientras se removía los cabellos rojizos.

Aceptó una "cita" en el restaurante mega lujoso en la casa de Jones.

–Scotty, por favor, sólo diviértete...–El menor tomó la blanquecina mano de su NO-novio y este casi le ladra.

–¿Cómo pude aceptar venir contigo? ¡eres horrendo! no sabes comer mejor que un niño de cinco años, eres tarado, tienes una obsesión a los superhéroes que raya en lo ridículo, estás gordo, tus diversiones son estúpidas, arrogante, narcisista, petulante y avaricioso... estúpido, tengo que recalcar eso... irritante, ruidoso, señor "siempre-tengo-la-razón"...–

–Scotty...–

–¡Y ese estúpido apodo! ¿Scotty? ¡suena a una galleta marica! ¿crees que me siento bien en recibir un apodo de galletita marica sabor frutilla?–

Alfred parecía decepcionado y sin abrir la boca, quizás el plan del escocés al armar ese sacándolo estaba dando resultado. Quizás al fin ese niñato tonto dejara de joder sus días. El americano comprimió una papita en su tenedor con fuerza, Scott se regocijaba en su logro, quizás por fin pudo hacerlo… lograr que ese estúpido se rindiera, confiado, no previó a tiempo como este se levantaba suavemente con una sonrisa y le insertaba una papa en la boca que le quitó el habla de sus quejas.

–Y te ama, Alfred F. Jones tiene el defecto de amarte…–sonrió con risa mientras masticaba con otro tenedor una ensalada y los ojos filosos del escocés le seguían masticando la improvista papa. –¿Y? ¿qué importan los defectos? este tonto, estúpido, infantil y egocéntrico chico se enamoró de una bestia que fuma, disfruta torturando gente y con una lengua afiladísima y malvada… ¿no lo sabías? uno enamorado… aprende a amar todo, incluso los defectos. –

Scott le miró fijo terminando la papa.

–Tú pagas toda la puta cuenta. –

–Y tacaño. Mi lindo y aprovechado Scotty…–sonrió sin más.

**-8. Golpearlo cada vez que se acerque.**

Verdaderamente Alfred debía estar hecho de un material diferente al de cualquier persona normal.

O sea, Scott le pasaba golpeando y parecía estar como nuevo a los minutos después, bien, era algo entendible por ser una nación poderosa pero...

Alfred le pone una mano en el hombro: Golpe en los testículos con la rodilla.

Alfred le toca con el dedo índice una de sus mejillas mientras duerme: Scotty le muerde y le arranca el dedo... literalmente, luego de un rato lo escupe.

Alfred le remueve los cabellos: una semana estando calvo para que a la semana esté con una fantástica melena que se alza al viento... ¿cómo coño hacía eso?

Alfred le acaricia un brazo: Scott le vuela el rostro con un golpe.

Alfred le besó la mejilla:

–Vuelve a hacerlo y te mato...–susurró con rabia.

Pero poco a poco, cuando era besado... no hacía nada.

**-9. Hacer todo lo que a él le disguste.**

En juegos extremos americanos, en plena atracción encerrada Scotty prendía un cigarro, lo tragaba con fuerza y lo exhalaba con más. Amaba ver el rostro frustrado de Estados Unidos, el escocés lo sabía, el menor debía estar a punto de rendirse con él.

Le ha roto por "accidente" los videojuegos, se ha reído en su cara por su miedo a las películas de terror, ha salido con cuanta mujer le mire, incluso uno que otro chico viendo la cara del americano contrayéndose en celos. Y mucho, mucho más. Ya tenía al americano en la palma de su mano, este sería el último juego de Jone al que se sube ese Kirkland, estaba seguro de ello.

Sonrió sintiendo anunciada su victoria, Alfred le mira cabreado, deliciosamente cabreado y esta vez le escupe en la cara el humo sonriendo ante la tos del pobre niño.

Se ríe... pero deja de hacerlo cuando el cigarrillo en la oscuridad de ese juego en 3D se le es arrebatado, busca al culpable con los ojos filosos y cuando voltea a ver al único allí sus labios sienten humedad contraria a la suya, sienten la suavidad de carne contra ellos. Los ojos del escocés se abren cuando siente una mano atrevida posarse en su cadera y una le toma con desesperada agonía su nuca.

Está siendo besado. Kirkland ante la sorpresa exhala un suspiro mientras trata de que sus pies retrocedan y golpear a ese hijo de puta mal nacido, no sabe que Jones ya lo conoce perfectamente, hace el agarre tan fuerte como puede oprimiéndolo contra la pared y acomodando la rodilla en la entrepierna del mayor, la cabeza de Scott se alza hacia atrás en un jadeo largo y ronco mientras los ojos endemoniados posaban su vista en Jones. El jadeo acompañado con el suspiro dio paso a que el beso fuera más atrevido, el pelirrojo había abierto sus labios y su cálida boca, Jones dirigió su lengua hasta allí y encajó las bocas con rudeza, rudeza que a Kirkland empezaba a hacerlo delirar en deseo de continuar aquello y llevarlo al quiebre.

Pero sus sentidos se recuperan poco a poco y encaja un puñetazo en la mejilla del americano, no lo suficiente para arrojarlo al suelo claro, pero si para echarlo de su cuerpo.

–Vuelve hacerlo y...–

–Si vuelves a fumar en lugares cerrados lo haré, un beso por cada cigarrillo...–

–Estás loco si piensas que te dejaré besarme una vez más...–

–Quien sabe...–sonrió.

Los ojos del escocés persiguieron aquel cielo que le sonreía. Alfred tragó encantado cuando siente el mechero de Scott dar luz al ambiente y el olor a tabaco desprendiéndose de nuevo de lo que claramente era un cigarrillo más.

Scott bajó el rostro con el cigarrillo en los labios, Alfred entendió y rió con ternura, le arrebató el cigarrillo y le plantó otro beso al mayor.

Aquel escocés no lo aceptaría... pero Jones supo que quería buscarse otro beso.  
**  
-10. Evitarlo la mayoría de las veces.**

Era claro que el escocés era el que no lo quería ver, era evidente y claro que Scott Kirkland estaba evitando verlo y salir de su casa... no es como que estuviera restringido a salir y a esas cosas.

Él era un experto ignorando gente... la distancia los separaría, seguro que el gordo pierde las ganas con él después de un tiempo sin verse, sin acariciarse...

El pelirrojo frunció las cejas mientras tecleaba, puso descaradamente una porno sin ser consiente -o sin querer serlo- de un pelirrojo con un rubio, antes de prender el video separó un poco sus piernas en el amplio sillón negro y frunció las cejas con un suave sonrojo al bajarse la cremallera, deslizó su mano hasta su miembro sujetando su falo sin erección alguna para estar preparado. Llevó su mano contraria hasta el mause para clickear el botón de play, cuando en eso a todo volumen el Skype le dejó pegado en el techo.

El puto de Alfred le estaba llamando... hace tiempo que no se había conectado... quizás sería divertido molestarlo, sacó la porno y aceptó el videochat sin él mostrarse en cámara, sólo dejando que el mejor escuchara su voz.

–¡Scotty! ¡te extrañooooooo tanto, vuelve maldita sea!–

–Bien por ti...–gruñó con una sonrisa, su mano no se había separado de su miembro y la voz del americano junto a su imagen en la pantalla hizo que su mano comenzara a moverse con suavidad haciéndole abrir la boca para botar jadeos en una respiración húmeda y pesada.

–¿Vendrás a verme?–

–No...–respondía con algo de complicación mientras cerraba los ojos y separaba más las piernas aumentando el ritmo apretando sus labios contra los dientes para no gemir.

–Scott... ¿estás ocupado? ¿qué haces?–preguntó el norteamericano.–Quiero verte, pon cámara...–sonrió con curiosidad y el miembro a Kirkland le dio otro tirón.

–N-No, no es nada... sólo no te he visto porque no quiero...–

–¿Tratas de evitarme zorrito?–

–No te daría tanta importancia...–rió con prepotencia, sus caderas empezaban a moverse con el movimiento de su mano.

–No te permitiré dejarme por mucho tiempo. Mañana partiré a verte...–

–Mañana conseguiré algo que hacer y no tendré que verte...–

–No... tú estarás allí, deseas verme... deseas que que te bese...–

El británico gruñó ante sus últimas palabras sintiendo como "aquello" se acumulaba allí abajo y la presión del orgasmo lo alcanzaba corriéndose. Miró a Jones con rabia y se miraba a él sin reconocerse.

¿Realmente ese estúpido le gustaba?

–Bye bye Scotty... I love you...–

Scott gruñó al ver que se cortó la conversación, se ordenó los pantalones y prendió un cigarrillo. Hoy iría a buscar a una mujer, una de las tantas que ya ni siquiera le complacían.

**-11. No pensar en él.**

_"La cama chirriaba con el balanceo de ambos, Scott suprimía incontables gemidos en la boca del americano, odiaba dejar escapar su voz deseosa por las embestidas que recibía de manera deseosa su estrecha abertura._

Después de unas cuanta arremetidas y golpes salvajes, mordidas y besos que parecen mutilar carne ambos feroces amantes se separan, el cuerpo del británico se contrae al sentir al menor abandonar su anillada apertura, suspira ronco y se remueve los cabellos aún sintiendo los temblores del orgasmo.

–Te amo, Scotty...–Alfred sonríe con sencillez y besa el hombro de su pareja provocando una expresión amarga en el rostro del pelirrojo.

–Dije sin cursilerías... las odio.–

–¡Amorciiiiiitoooo, vidaaaa, corazón, chimeneita...!

–JONES...–susurró amenazadoramente.

–Bien bien...–sonrió. –Mi vida... tú y mis hijos son mi vida...–

–Me vuelves a embarazar y te mato...–

–¡Pero Scotty, aún quiero una niñita!–"

Scott abrió los ojos como plato. Respiró peor que un asmático fumador y con las vías respiratorias tapadas. Se llevó ambas manos a sus hebras color sangre. Desesperado y consternado por los sueños que estaba teniendo, más que ahora se les ocurría ponerse jodidamente peor, eran pesadillas, horrendas y monstruosas pesadillas.

Él con hijos... decidió optar por lo sano.

–Y así paso Nessie, cada noche sueño con él y en el día trato de distraerme en cualquier cosa para no encontrarlo ni al teléfono ni en la web...–

Nessie tenía un gorrito y un bigote mientras cercano al lago Scott yacía recostado en una camilla con las manos sobre el estómago contando sus malvadas experiencia.

Nessie le respondía con seriedad.

–¡Fue horrible Nessie, horrible! ¡quería que le diera una hija el muy hijo de puta y...! ¿qué dices Nessie? ¿YO? ¿yo extrañar a la bola de grasa? ¿yo extrañar a esa cosa? ¿bromeas verdad?–

Nessie hizo un sonido y Scott se levantó molesto alzando los brazos al aire.

–¡Eso es falso Nessie! no me gusta la... manteca esa, sólo recétame droga y luego hablamos...–

Nessie frunció el ceño molesta una vez más.

–Bien bien, no me des droga... pero no es eso que dices tú... no me gusta nada, me da asco... sólo le tengo odio por su insistencia...–

Odio... sólo eso.

**-12. Asesinarlo.**

Con ojeras, la piel incluso más pálida y grisácea de lo que era siempre y una sonrisa que parecía fuera de lugar -entiéndase de un enfermo mental- así estaba Escocia en un departamento del americano oculto tras un sillón, ya no aguantaba esas cosas raras que estaba sintiendo. ¿No podía arrancarse el maldito nombre de "Alfred" de su cabeza de alguna otra manera?

Hasta ahora no... y no tendría paz hasta que pudiera hacerlo... y laforma de hacerlo era obvia.

¡Matarlo! ¡matar! ¡KIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!

Y cuando estaba Jones de manera inocente cerca de la baranda del balcón...

–¿Oh? ¿cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿vienes a darme un abrazo...? ¿uno increíblemente rápido como veo? ¡ven a mí Scottyyyy!–

–¡Tyyyyyyyyyyyy!–allí caía Alfred después de la tacleada del mayor a cuarenta metros de altura con una estúpida sonrisa.

–¡Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuyyy~!–seguía con esa sonrisa cayendo. Scott de acercó a la baranda cuando sintió el impacto al suelo.

Y allí estaba, abajo, Scott sonrió con locura de trasnochado con días enteros sin dormir, sus perlados dientes eran filosos y malignos como todo un villano Disney que usa kilt -falda-. Al fin ese ser que lo hacía actuar como un imbécil había muerto, cuando la realidad le parloteaba en la cara, escuchó una risa desde abajo, una molesta y maldita risa.

–¡Tengo pizza y galletitas, amor!–se levantó como sí nada un sangrante americano desde abajo. Scott le miró con terror al recordar.

HIJA DE PUTA INMORTALIDAD.

**-13. Suicidarte.**

Básicamente Scott no pudiendo lidiar con el gordo y arrojándose por la ventana cuando otra vez recuerda las cosas obvias y malditas de la vida.

Se levanta con los músculos doloridos y cubierto de sangre.

Otra vez...

HIJA DE SUS MIL PUTISÍMAS MADRES INMORTALIDAD.

**-14. Hacer como que estás con su mejor amigo.**

Scott ya estaba prácticamente jugando sus últimos recursos para mantenerse aún en pie en esa maldita guerra en la que Alfred parecía ganar poco a poco más y más territorio escocés. Las cejas rojizas parecían ya una sola de tan fruncidas que estaban, había citado a Jones a una "cita a su casa"... sí, justo cuando estaba Arthur en ella también. Su plan consistía en tirarse al conejo en el sillón, que entrara Alfred y se decepcionara tanto de él que al final desistiera con su afán de conquistarlo, romperle el corazón con Inglaterra, hermano suyo y buen amigo de Jones, de seguro con eso el gordo lo dejaría y haría que todo aquello valiera la pena...

El mayor de los hermanos suspiró nervioso viendo la hora. Arthur estaba mirando sus afeminados programas de cocina básica para amas de casa, Scott las odiaba, eran mejor las de la "Cheffy Stit" y NO es que el supiera de esas cosas y también viera afeminados programas de cocina, claro que no, él es un macho escocés . Un MACHO.

Masculinidad.  
Armada.  
Con.  
Homosexualismo.  
Oculto.

Ignoren esa puta definición. Ahora Scotty no quería ser macho.

La puerta sonó y fue abierta, Scott en ese momento atacó las muñecas de Arthur que le miraba contrariado, cuando la cabellera rubia estaba a punto de entrar en el salón le plantó un beso en la boca a ese estúpido conejo.

Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver tal escena ante sus brillantes y grandes ojos.

–Oh Scotty estás...–decía con cara sorprendida y extrañado el norteamericano.

–¡OH YES!–

–¡Tú estás... a mí!–decía subiendo la voz de manera melodramática.

–¡Exacto, eso!–la sonrisa de Scott brillaba, al fin ese engendro lo dejaría en paz.

–¡Estás tratando de sacarme celos con Arthur porque no te he tocado! ¡awwww, me matarás de un ataque de ternura!–

–Oh yeah, justo eso... wait...–abrió los ojos.–WHAT?–

–¡Me amas Scotty!–se arrojó al escocés mientras Arthur los ignoraba por un té y luego irse a lavar la boca por horas.

Y horas... mientras Alfred seguía en el living haciendo quien sabe que cochinadas con su hermano pelirrojo, con que no traumatizaran a sus hadas todo bien.  
**  
-15. Todo lo que hace y te hace te disgusta.**

El escocés lo estaba intento, realmente lo estaba intentando.

Ejemplo I.

–¡Te traje cigarritos Scotty!–

–Justo hoy tengo conciencia por la contaminación y la inocente capa de ozono... begone...–

Ejemplo II.

–¡Te traje chocolates Scotty! se que te encantan... ¿los comemos juntos?–

–Jones... no quería contarte pero ayer me diagnosticaron cáncer chocolatero...–

–¿E-Es grave?–decía al borde de las lágrimas el menor.

–No sí te largas con ellos a quinientos kilómetros...–

Y Alfred lo hizo... pero volvió recorriendo de nuevo los quinientos kilómetros.

Ejemplo III.

–Que no me toques... maldición...se me pegará la estupidez...–

–Pero Scotty, tú me besaste...–

–Yo no hice semejante mariconada com-..–

El escocés no pudo seguir con un beso en sus labios y una insinuante mano en sus muslos que no se molestó en apartar del todo. Pero siempre con mala cara para simular su desagrado por todo.

Y así mismo con los besos, caricias y detalles que tenía Jones, a Scotty ninguna de esas mierdas le agradan. Claro que no... esas cosas realmente...

Le enloquecían...

**-16. Cada palabra que diga debe ser vómito de dragón.**

Amor, Scotty, fósforito, chimenea, mi vida, dulce, panqueque, galletita de frutilla, futuro esposo, novio, caramelo, cosita, culito lindo, cejas corazón, pecoso lindo, pecoso pechocho, allí va la mejor trasera del mundo, mordelón, zorro pervertido, zorrito, zorra ardiente, fiera, animal, lindo, precioso, hermoso.

Uno y mil ápodos. Scott sentía ganas de vomitar por cada uno... no es como si...

–Mi zorrito... este no es lugar para dormir...–el mayor gruñó y se acurrucó en el hombro del americano quien le arropó con una frazada en el living donde acababan de compartir una película tomados de las manos.

–I love you, Scotty...–

Y esa... esa oración era la peor.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Odiaba esa palabra... la odiaba. No era precisamente él cuando la escuchaba de los labios americanos. Por eso... simplemente la odiaba.

**-17. Si no puedes evitar que esté cerca, al menos que sea durante poco tiempo.**

–Que te largues Jones–Scott estaba señalando la puerta fría y malvada de calle con uno de sus más malvados dedos blanquecinos.

–¡Pero Scoooooooooootty, quiero quedarme a dormir!–

–¡A dormir y una mierda, lárgate! ni aunque te ponga dos camas pegadas de dos plazas podrías calzar con tu obesidad...–

–¿Y si duermo con Nessie?–

–¡Ni ella merece tal castigo!–

Alfred sonrió y de un movimiento acorraló al pelirrojo en la pared. Se relamió los labios mientras Scott se removía salvajemente dando mordidas y gruñidos tratando de sacarse a ese gordo de encima, Alfred mordió el cuello nivel de su "amante" que no hizo más que emputecer más a Escocia.

–Sacrifícate por Nessie y duerme a mi lado...–

–Tendrás que obligarme...–le desafió con ojos fríos el mayor.

–Sé que te encanta que lo haga... así no te sientes culpable luego...–le aseveró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Scott le mordió el cuello por aquella estúpida y prepotente risa, pero no de manera dulce, la sangre corría por los labios y el cuello americano.

–Shut up...–le advirtió.

Y el americano sonrió, ya tenía una noche durmiendo al lado de su escocés. Una larga noche que Scotty se supone que debía detener.

**-18. Evitar quedar borracho y a su lado.**

Estar ambos borrachos era una mala idea. Muy mala idea... el escocés sólo había hecho lo que siempre, aceptar una cita para sólo tomar cuanto quisiera y aprovecharse de la cuenta ilimitada de dinero americano... todo bien hasta que pidió demasiado y retó al americano para ver quien resistía más el alcohol, a penas habían llegado en una pieza a su casa.

Los movimientos eran extraños y la cabeza le daba vueltas... ambos estaban en una cama... todo lo demás era obscuridad luego de eso...

Sensaciones húmedas y mojadas, tacto, roce, palabras al aire y una sensación que Scott nunca había sentido antes, extraña, dolorosa y luego de un tiempo placentera. Algo entraba por su esfínter anal, algo grueso, caliente y duro. Apresaba sus manos en una espalda un poco más amplia que la suya y contenía sus jadeos rasguñando e insultando. Entraba fuerte y se deslizaba con mayor facilidad ante el constante movimiento, la cabeza del escocés daba a la almohada echándola con bestialidad hacia atrás mientras sus caderas gozaban los golpes.

¿Pero... qué golpes eran? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

–¿QUÉ DEMONIOOOOOOS PASOOOOOOOÓ?– gritó a la mañana siguiente horrorizado.

Los muslos escoceses manchados con un líquido semi espeso ya frío, una sonrisa diabólica se apoderó de él cuando sintió que le dolía dentro... se sujetó cerca de su espalda baja. Un dolor que nunca sintió en esos tres años en que Jones llevaba acosándolo se manifestaba en ese lugar tan único y nunca antes explotado del emputecido británico.

–¿No lo recuerdas Scotty?–sonrió con picardía Alfred incorporándose mientras el escocés se echó para atrás para no sentir las manos del americano serpentear en su cuerpo y torso desnudo.

–¿Re-recordar qué?–decía a punto del colapso.

–Eras virgen... allí.–

–¿Virgen qué?–la cara del británico era todo un poema de terror escrito por Satanás.

–Se sentía tan estrecho dentro tuyo Scotty, eres muy salvaje en la cama... mira estas heridas... ¡me durarán por años!–Alfred se volteó para mostrarle unas marcas profundas y aún con sangre en forma de cruz en su espalda.

–Yo...–decía en trauma total el pobre escocés.

–¡Hicimos el amor Scotty, al fin lo hicimos!–

Para cuando el menor eufórico por la noticia iba a abrazar a su amante este yacía postrado en la cama con los ojos súper abiertos sin decir palabra alguna, sin siquiera insultar al americano.

Permaneció así dos largas semanas, se le pasó después de ir a su psiquiatra personal, Nessie, sólo ella le ayudó a superar el trauma de haber sido cogido por detrás.

Y por ese PUTO gordo.

-**19. Si pasó algo echarle la culpa a las drogas o al alcohol.**

–Pero si me amas... lo sé...–Alfred le sonrió y el escocés le gruñó de forma agria y malvada.

El americano se deleitó por la figura desnuda y el amanecer alumbrando sus cuerpos que hace un par de horas danzaban desesperadamente entre sudor y jadeos. El menor pasó sus dedos por la espina dorsal del escocés que yacía boca abajo, este suspiró unos segundos y gruñó al llegar a su espalda baja delineando con su dede índice la privilegiada trasera que tenía el escocés.

–No sé de que mierda hablas...–suspiró dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

–Ayer hicimos muchas cosas Scotty... y antes de ayer también. Después de las películas tristes eres una bestia insaciable... tan indecente mi zorrito.–

–Zorrito mi culo...–

–No podría negar eso...–Alfred le sonrió coqueto y el escocés casi le fulmina con la mirada.

–No pienses que tenemos algo...–

–¿Salir, ser felices, unirnos cuerpo con cuerpo, besarnos, ver películas y pasar el tiempo juntos no es que "tengamos algo", verdad?–

–Exacto...–susurró con frialdad. –Estaba borracho...–

–¿Y el miércoles?–elevó una ceja con una risilla el americano.

–Drogas... por eso no me viste tomar.–

–¿Y ahora, estás algo borracho?–recitó sobre los labios del americano mientras este hacía un pequeño ademan de devolverle su ardiente mirada.

–Sí...estoy un poco borracho...–susurró con sorna mientras apagaba su actitud calmada y tomaba con brusquedad los cabellos para darle un beso a ese gordo...

No porque lo amara claro.

SÓLO ESTABA BORRACHO.

**-20. Si llegas a este punto, darte cuenta que todas las otras mierdas no sirvieron.**

Nada, nada sirvió. Todos los malditos puntos sólo hicieron a Estados Unidos incluso más insistente en su conquista, Escocia no había logrado si quiera que ese chico se desenamorara tan sólo un poco o le gustara otra persona, quizás en su plan debió incluir "enamorarlo de alguien más" quizás no se le ocurrió... o quizás no quería que el gordo estuviera interesado en otro.

Ya han pasado diez años desde que intentó sacarse al gordo de encima. Han pasado diez años en que ha fracasado en aquello, su meta destrozada, mas no se ve insatisfecho... quizás quería fracasar muy en el fondo. Alzó sus profundos ojos verdes y un americano le sonreía con elegancia prendiendo la luz del encendedor en medio de la noche, Scott sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca con los ojos filosos mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el ardiente fuego hasta que se prendiera.

–Wow, el primero del día. Si sigo así te haré dejar el vicio...muy pronto.–

–Sigue soñando mocoso...esto sólo lo hago porque soy un hombre de palabra... no consumiré ningún cigarrillo si tú no me lo prendes. Es lo más estúpido que se te ha ocurrido–

–De palabra...claro...–se reía ruidosamente mientras deslizaba un chaquetón sobre los brazos del escocés en aquella no he tan fría. –En realidad sí, eres de palabra...–el americano sonrió hacia el horizonte.

A pocos metros estaba llegando su transporte, el americano chocó uno de sus dedos sobre otros del escocés. Entre el choque, se escuchó un sonido metálico de dos anillos que llevaban en la mano.

–Shut up... please...–suspiró mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes, ese chico siempre será y sería un dolor en el culo, literal y figurativamente hablando.

–Te amo Scotty... ¿qué tal tú? ¿me amas?–sonrió mientras abría la parte trasera del auto y arrastraba al escocés adentro.

El pelirrojo no respondió, desvió la mirada y chocó imperceptiblemente sus dedos nuevamente, el sonido metálico volvió a sonar.

Alfred rió y le robó un beso mientras el chofer no hacía más que reír ante la efusividad del americano.

Aquel simple sonido era todo lo que Alfred necesitaba para saber que el escocés le había respondido.

"Sí, yo también te amo…"

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado, estos concejos sirven la mayoría de veces... aparte que sea un americano inmortal con complejo de héroe, allí uno estará jodido de por vida. Es linda esta pareja, ya saben que no le gana a mi OTP... pero me divierte escribirla xDDDD

Espero que te gustara a Soly :3333, espero seamos amigas por siempre.


End file.
